Ali Mills
Ali Schwarber {nee Mills} is the main love interest of Daniel LaRusso in The Karate Kid. Biography Pre Karate Kid When Johnny Lawrence and his friends are watching a movie, his friend Dutch bothers a few girls in front of them with Ali being one of the girls. Ali, sick of Dutch's treatment stands up and angrily dumps popcorn down his shirt. Johnny instantly falls for her. After flirting with her a few times Ali agrees to go out with Johhny. The two date for two years, but their relationship ends the summer before the events of the original Karate Kid. The reason of their breakup is unknown. Johnny tells his top student Miguel that they got into a fight the summer before his senior year and broke up as a result, but Johnny tells his Cobra Kai friends that she dumped him when he forgot her birthday because he was too drunk from hanging out with them. The Karate Kid She seems to take an instant liking to Daniel LaRusso much to her ex-boyfriend Johnny Lawrence's dismay. Johnny tries to fix their relationship, but Ali tells him to leave her alone which angers him. When Daniel tries out for soccer, she shows him what she knows before practicing with the cheerleading squad, though watching with concern after Daniel is expelled from tryouts. She and Daniel eventually begin dating. She cheers for Daniel in the All Valley tournament, and is excited when Daniel wins. The Karate Kid Part II According to Daniel, Ali wrecked his car and left him for a football player at UCLA. Cobra Kai Season 1 She appears in a few flashbacks. Johnny tells Miguel about his first meeting and relationship with Ali in order to warn him that the LaRusso family is dangerous. Daniel tells Johnny she is married and living in Denver working as a pediatric surgeon. Season 2 When Daniel's daughter Sam is upset over her breakup with Miguel, Daniel tries to make her feel better by talking to her about some of the girls dated with Ali being one of them. Daniel says that he was truly in love with Ali. When Sam asks why that relationship ended, Daniel refuses to disclose why, instead quickly changing the subject to his relationship with Kumiko. At a bar, Johhny's former Cobra Kai friends talk about the time Dutch broke the dartboard and Johnny says that he got so drunk that night he missed Ali's birthday which resulted in her dumping him. When Johnny and his former Cobra Kai friend Tommy are talking in the woods the night before the latter's passing Tommy tells him that he had a crush on Ali in his younger days and joined Cobra Kai in order to develop the courage to ask her out. However, he never did so as Ali was Johnny's girl, and he refused to let a woman come between him and a fellow Cobra. Johnny laughs it off, saying he has had a lot of women in his life, but Ali was "the one that got away". After getting turned off by various women he met via an online dating app, Johnny gets on Facebook and searches for Ali. When he finds her, he contemplates a direct message for her about catching up. Despite ultimately not wanting to send the message because he did not want to look desperate, a woman at the bar accidentally bumps into him which causes him to accidentally hit the send button. After Miguel's accident, a distraught Johnny throws away his smartphone at the beach, not noticing that Ali Mills sent him a friend request on Facebook. Season 3 According to the director Ali will appear in this season Appearance In The Karate Kid, Ali has blonde curly hair, bangs, brown eyes, and a pretty smile. Personality Ali is sweet and funny. She cares a lot for Daniel, and is very supportive of him at the tournament. However, for reasons unknown, she left him for, according to Daniel LaRusso, a UCLA football player. Gallery Ali returns.png|Ali Mills sends Johnny a friend request on Facebook, as seen on Johnny's discarded smartphone at the end of Cobra Kai's season two finale, "No Mercy". Quotes "Don't you EVER do that to me again!" --Ali scolding Johnny, after the latter forces a kiss on her (without her consent) at the country club (upon seeing Daniel).Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Karate Kid Characters Category:Cobra Kai Characters